Perfectamente Imperfecta
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: En la preparatoria era en el único lugar donde era malditamente perfecta y feliz, presa de una fachada que yo misma construí y que no pensaba desechar... hasta que él me enseñó el significado de la perfección y me dio una razón para vivir. SasuxSaku...AU.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inesperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Enichepi**quien muy amablemenete me permitio la adaptacion de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres super :))

La historia es de Enichepi cualquier copia total o parcial queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan su consentimiento :))

**Perfectamente Imperfecta**

**.**

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

Este era el tercer libro que me leía en dos días. Cada hoja pasada en esta casa era como una liberación personal de este infierno camuflado de hogar feliz.

Cinco años habían pasado desde la muerte de mi hermana menor. Cinco años desde que mi pesadilla comenzó. Cinco años desde el accidente que le quitó la vida a Aiko y me dejó con una asquerosa marca en mi espalda.

Cada vez que mis padres tienen oportunidad de recordármela me destrozan lentamente. Aún escucho como si me estuvieran diciendo sus malditas palabras en este instante.

"_Nunca serás como ella, a ella la queríamos más ¿¡Porque nos la arrebataste!"_

"_Jamás podrás superar el afecto que le tenemos a ella"_

Ellos me lastimaban emocionalmente con tal brutalidad que me dejaban sin defensas. Nunca me han tocado un pelo físicamente… pero me han destrozado más si me hicieran cardenales.

Tuve que cerrar mi libro de un solo golpe, enfurecida con la historia que narraba porque en esta oportunidad no pudo encerrarme en su burbuja alejada de mi realidad en estas cuatro paredes.

En esta casa nadie me quería, nadie me valoraba por lo que era. Simplemente no les era útil ni mucho menos amada. Para ellos era nada más que un estorbo social, una basura sobreviviente del accidente. Me recalcaban cada vez que tenían la posibilidad que hubieran preferido mil veces que mi hermana menor hubiera sobrevivido en vez de yo.

Me echaban la culpa, me comparaban y me decían que nunca podría superarla. Jamás podría… jamás sería lo suficientemente buena para ellos.

...

Sin embargo _mis padres_ no sabían que yo sí la había superado. En la preparatoria yo era una deidad. Los chicos me deseaban y las chicas me envidiaban. Ahí todos me adoraban y querían ser como yo.

Me querían y era importante.

Era perfecta.

Pero no todo era adoración y popularidad. Yo además era útil, me necesitaban y agradecían cada esfuerzo realizado como vice presidenta del centro de estudiantes del establecimiento. Miles de proyectos, miles de actividades exitosas, miles de elogios de los profesores…

En la preparatoria me amaban y eso me bastaba para poder vivir.

Para colmar mi buena fortuna, tenía a Sora, mi novio. El chico más popular y guapo de toda la preparatoria. Además del presidente del centro de estudiantes. Le había costado tres meses convencerme de darle un sí para una cita y seis meses más aceptar ser su novia. ¡Y Claro! No aceptaba cualquier declaración, todo el mundo tendría que saber que él me quería a mí, por lo que se me declaró en plena cafetería enfrente de todos, sobre una mesa y con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus manos.

¡Oh si! Aún recuerdo los suspiros al presenciarlo y las miradas recriminatorias de las chicas hacia los demás chicos.

Sora era súper romántico y me demostraba cada vez que podía su amor por mi.( o cada vez que quería algo de mí, honestamente hablando) Lo acepto, lo demostraba mas física que emocionalmente pero eso era suficiente para mi, porque me hacia sentir amaba, deseaba y querida por lo que soy.

O por lo que demuestro ser para que me quieran. Da igual.

Suspiré con una sonrisita pegada a mi rostro mientras me acomodaba en mi cama para dormir.

En las paredes de la preparatoria era feliz, popular, útil, hermosa y eso ni mis padres, ni el recuerdo de Aiko podían impedir.

Allí era el único lugar donde era malditamente perfecta...

.

.

.

**N/A: H**ola :)) si se que me he perdido del mundo de fanficction pero tengo una defensa a mi favor he estado muy enferma ahorita se supone que devo estar acostada por ordenes del medico pero enserio me aburre mucho en cuando se den cuenta que estoy sentada me mandaran a acostarme T_T que feo pero ni modos bueno me despido espero y sea de su agrado en lo personal me facina muchas gracias enichepi te adoro :))

**K**ISES

**Betsy Uchiha "Song Hyo Woonk"**


	2. Burbuja Reventada

**Disclaimer: **Narutoes **copyright **deMasashi Kishimoto**. **El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **Enichepi **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres súper :))

La historia es de **Enichepi** cualquier copia total o parcial queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan su consentimiento

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectamente imperfecta<strong>

**Capítulo 1: Burbuja Reventada**

.

.

Mire el reloj con recelo ¿Por qué corría tan rápido cuando estabas ocupada y necesitabas más de él? Desde luego, como Vice-presidenta tenía que quedarme a trabajar después de la jornada escolar normal y eso lo hacía con dedicación, sin ninguna queja al respecto. No por nada había sido elegida con amplia mayoría de votos de los estudiantes, además que me adoraban, ¡Claro esta! También porque sabían que era útil en el puesto. Los profesores confiaban además plenamente en mi juicio.

¿Cómo no? Me sacaba los pelos porque todo saliera como debería.

Estos últimos días estaba trabajando a full. Se avecinaba el Festival estudiantil de primavera y todo tenía que estar en perfecto orden. Los proyectos debían de ser redactados sin errores para el viernes y yo era la que me encargaba de eso.

¿Y el presidente? Se preguntaran. Bueno Sora…¿cómo decirlo?. Él solo sirve para poner la cara y regalar a los profesores y estudiantes sus radiantes sonrisas. Para nada más. Es mi novio, lo sé. Pero tengo que ser sincera. Si quedo como presidente fue solo por su popularidad avasalladora. Cara bonita, cuerpo formado de capitán de futbol pero pocas neuronas. Sus notas son… deplorables que si no fueran infladas por sus puntos extras en deportes quizás ni estaría en esta preparatoria.

Así que prefería mil veces quedarme hasta tarde redactando yo los proyectos, ideándolos y poniéndolos por escrito a dejar que él lo hiciera. De todos modos si Sora lo hiciera al final tendría que re hacerlos y corregir sus múltiples errores, eso solo seria pérdida de tiempo.

Soy perfeccionista, lo sé. Pero la popularidad no se alcanza con descansitos y cosas a medias.

Colocando el último punto, del último párrafo pude respirar tranquila.

Cerré el computador, no sin antes enviarle los archivos a Ami la secretaria del centro de estudiantes. Ella era un amor, revisaba concienzudamente cada papel que le enviaba y me daba excelentes recomendaciones para mejóralas. Era la única –además de mi- que valía la pena en el centro de alumnos. La tesorera Heidi, ni hablar de ella. Solo hay una palabra que la define; Zorra. Toda la preparatoria conocía la talla y el color de su ropa interior.

Bufé.

Cerré por fin la pantalla del monitor y tome mi mochila, algo gastada por el uso, pero arreglada con estilo ( yo misma lo hacia) y empecé a caminar. Mis padres no me compraban nada, nada a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Decían que no valía la pena gastar dinero en alguien como yo. Pero no me importaba... porque los fines de semana trabajaba a escondidas de mis padres en una cafetería atendiendo mesas durante las mañanas. Ahí me hacia de lo suficiente como para comprarme lo necesario, digo un par de prendas al mes y algún gusto; como un helado o algo así.

Cerré la salita destinada a las reuniones del centro de estudiantes, guardé la llave en uno de mis bolsillos y me dirigí a los pasillos iluminados por la oscuridad nocturna con paso calmado. No tenía prisa por volver a casa y mis padres ni se preocupaban por mi ausencia, de hecho creo que ni la notaban.

Una de las luces centelleaba en una esquina del pasillo. Me asusté involuntariamente al ver un bulto oscuro agachado en el piso. Al acercarme más, note que era un chico que estaban en el piso recogiendo sus útiles esparcidos por el piso.

Cuando ya me hube agachado a su altura para ayudarlo y tomé un cuaderno de tapa negra de cuero en mis manos note de quien se trataba.

Era el famoso Inadaptado social Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Se decía que era un chico que no le gustaba conversar o vivir entre personas. Que su vocación era ser ermitaño y tenía el celibato como meta en la vida. Se decía también que él no disfrutaba de las comodidades de la vida, que no se bañaba, que no lavaba su ropa, que no compraba ropa y mucho menos sabia lo que era un peine.

Un vagabundo en preparatoria, a pesar de ser hijo de Fugaku Uvhiha, dueño y propietario de la empresa Inmobiliaria más lucrativa de la ciudad.

Jamás me había detenido a mirarlo de cerca y es que me daba cierto temor. Sus miradas de pocos amigos cuando nos cruzábamos eran de temer, si hubiera sabido que era él quien estaba aquí hubiera pasado por alto. Pero ya estaba aquí y ni modo ser tan descortés.

Lo observé de cerca y noté; que a pesar de su vestimenta desaliñada y desteñida, de sus zapatillas sucias por el uso y su peinado desordenado. Estaba muy limpio y olía estupendamente. Su cabello estaba apuntando a todas direcciones pero desprendía un aroma a shampoo de menta exquisito y se notaba sedoso.

Daban ganas de acariciarlo.

¿Quién lo diría? Lo rumores, impartidos por quien sabe quien, en la preparatoria eran falsos. Me sentía hasta un poco culpable por ser partícipe de las bromas que a veces le decíamos a este chico.

Le extendí la mano dudosa con el cuaderno de tapa negra. Al ser levantado se le cayeron unas partituras. Él las tomó apurado y las volvió a guardar en el cuaderno que me quitó de las manos de forma poco amable. Se levantó con su mochila ya llena de todo lo que se le había caído y me miro con gesto despreciativo.

Se colgó el bolso en su brazo derecho y me agradeció escuetamente antes de pasar a mi lado, empujándome con su hombro sin darse cuenta – o quizás si – que me había golpeado.

Me giré para observarlo partir. ¡Menudo idiota!

¿Cómo se atrevía a despreciarme? ¡¿A mi? A quien todos querían y amaban. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar de la frustración. Definitivamente Sasuke era el único chico de toda la preparatoria que no caía por mi perfección y eso me molestaba.

Seguí caminando sin darle importancia a la situación. Él no era nadie para impedir que los demás me quisieran. Extrañamente esto me recordó a mis padres y sus múltiples palabras que trataban de destruir mi autoestima. Lo deje pasar, no valía la pena.

Saqué mi celular para marcar a mi novio. Él me quería, me amaba y me idolatraba. Su celular me mandaba a buzón de voz, lo que me parecía muy extraño. ¿Se habrá ido a su casa ya? Imposible, siempre me esperaba después de sus prácticas y más aún cuando sabía que estaba trabajando en los proyectos del festival de primavera. Mínimo que me esperara para acompañarme a casa si le hacía todo el trabajo del centro de estudiantes.

Llamé a su casa y me contestó su padre. El señor Kouga Nihi, me daba miedo pero bueno era el padre de mi novio.

-Buenas Noches Señor Nihi ¿Esta Sora en casa? – le dije apenas me saludó y reconoció.

-No querida. Aún no ha llegado ¿Es que no está contigo? –

-No, pero no importa seguro ya está por llegar. Lo siento. Nos vemos – me despedí y mi suegro hizo lo mismo.

¿Sora…se fue? Me preocupe. Él nunca se iba sin despedirse de mi ni mucho menos sin decir adónde iba si no iba conmigo.

Aún preocupada revisé mi mochila en busca de alguna nota que quizás me haya dejado en algún cuaderno o algo. Al revisar y no encontrar nada me percaté que no traía mi Ipod conmigo.

Con la cabeza pensando en donde podía estar mi novio me devolví a la sala del centro de estudiantes. Quizás haya dejado mi ipod – que tantos fin de semanas me costó – allí. Entre y busque sin resultados, cuando salí y volví a cerrar, repase mi día y decidí ir a nuestra sala de clases a revisar mi casillero… era el único lugar donde se me podía quedar.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios pero eran mucho mejores que las paredes de mi casa. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta corrediza de la sala 304 del segundo piso del edificio norte del instituto me di cuenta que no estaba solitaria. Había gente y por curiosidad me quede escuchando. Quien sabe quizás eran ladrones o dos profesores con ánimos calientes.

Me reí silenciosamente antes aquella posibilidad. Eso sería un buen chantaje en su momento.

-¿Estás seguro que no nos pillaran?- dijo una voz tratando de ser sensual. La reconocí al instante. Heidi, ¿Quién más? Ninguna chica tenía aquel irritante tono de voz de video porno español.

-Sí, ya no hay nadie. Además los conserjes no vienen hasta después de las diez de la noche –

Esa voz… negué incrédula. No podía ser él.

-¿Y Sakura? – susurró Heidi.

-Ella pasa toda la tarde en la sala de centro de estudiantes y se encierra arreglado los proyectos. Es una ratita de biblioteca camuflada en un cuerpo muy caliente –

¡Era Sora! Mi novio, el que decía amarme, adorarme, quererme… la única persona que yo creía que le era importante sin importar que…

Me estaba engañando y quizás desde cuándo. ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Oye Sora… no es de caballero piropear a otra cuando estas a punto de…-

- Shhh – escuché un sonido como de un beso - tú tienes un cuerpo mucho mejor Heidi y me encantas –

Cuando comencé a escuchar gemidos, fue suficiente para mi. Corrí alejándome de eso y dejando que las lágrimas inundaran el perfecto rostro que había creado para que me quisieran, para que me adoraran ¿Y que había conseguido? Traición. Sora me había utilizado, como vil muñeca de trapo y yo… yo… había dependido tanto de él.

-¡Mierda! – gemí con la garganta cerrada del dolor y los ojos inundados de las lágrimas que demostraban mi sufrimiento.

¿Es que ahora nadie me quería?

Jamás podría superar a mi hermana, jamás seria lo suficientemente buena para nadie. Nadie me valoraba, nadie me necesitaba… nadie me quería.

Sin más seguí corriendo hasta que algo me detuvo. Sin mirar me aferre a ese algo, más bien alguien y lloré en su regazo mojando su ropa en el acto. La persona que me detuvo no me consoló, ni me abrazo solo estuvo ahí mientras dejaba las lágrimas y los gemidos de dolor inundar el silencioso espacio estudiantil.

A lo lejos se escuchaban unos pasos y el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado. La persona que yo había supuesto que era el conserje, por el característico sonido de el aparato limpiador al ser arrastrado, se acercaba rápidamente. Por primera vez levanté mi rostro para encarar a la persona que había presenciado el acto más vergonzoso de mi vida -esto prácticamente podría inundar mi reputación y dejarme en la calle.

Sasuke Uchiha me miraba sin emoción. Me observaba llorar sin más y en este momento lo agradecí. Ya con los sonidos del conserje a la vuelta de la esquina, el muchacho de pelo azabache me arrastró sin delicadeza hacia una de las salas especializadas del recinto. Era el laboratorio de Biología, con sus grandes y largas mesas, sus microscopios y sus muestrarios esparcidos por algunas mesas.

Si no estuviera llorando de seguro haría una mueca de asco hacia la rana que estaba abierta en la mesa del profesor.

Mire a mi acompañante con recelo pero aún llorando. Agradecí nuevamente que haya sido él quien me haya encontrado en este estado. Como dije antes, este chico era el único de todo la preparatoria de Kiwasaki que no me idolatraba. Por lo que si me veía en esta situación de seguro su percepción de mi no cambiaria mucho. Estaría, de seguro peor que antes.

Aún estaba aferrada a su desteñido poleron, quizás era la única cosa que me mantenía en pie en estos momentos. Incluso el aroma a menta combinado con canela me relajaban al grado de detener en parte mi pequeño episodio de histeria.

Esperé a que mis gemidos terminaran para volver a abrir los ojos y volver a mirarlo. El conserje ya había pasado y aquí estaba segura que nadie nos molestaría ni nadie me vería en tal condición... tan deplorable.

Sin embargo, recordé la cara de Sora cuando me decía lo perfecta que era o cuando los demás al verme pasar del brazo del capitán de futbol me miraban con admiración, y comencé a llorar de nuevo esta vez acompañándolo de pequeños grititos ahogados en el pecho de Sasuke.

Mis padres estarían tan orgullosos de verme derrotada.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué te pasa?– Me preguntó zamarreándome fuertemente desde mis brazos. No pude responder, de mi boca solo salían monosílabos incoherentes.

-Sora…Heidi…No…– un grito desgarró mi garganta al recordar todo lo inútil que soy.

¿Dónde quedaba el amor? ¿Dónde quedaba la popularidad cuando las personas en las que confiabas y querías te engañaban de esa manera? ¿Cuándo las personas que deberían apoyarte, te destruyen a cada oportunidad que tienen?

En esta oportunidad sentí como los brazos de Sasuke se aferraban a mi espalda dándome confort y aliento. Lo aprecie, de verdad. La persona que menos pensé que podría ser mi apoyo y sostén en estos momentos me estaba abrazando.

Sin embargo eso no era cierto, el hacía todo esto por lástima y aún así no me importo. En este momento lo único que quería era sentirme querida, amaba, necesitada y deseada…

Lo necesitaba con extrema urgencia.

En un impulso que me fue imposible detener moví mis manos desde su poleron ya arrugado y mojado por mis lágrimas, hacia su cuello acariciando en el acto sus hombros y su mandíbula bien marcada. Encuadre su rostro con mis pequeñas y delicadas manos y acerqué mi rostro al suyo posando mis labios desesperados por contactos en sus labios.

Los acaricié, suspiré, intenté que abriera su boca para recibirme pero no lo logré. Me separé unos centímetros sin dejar que mis manos salieran de su lugar. Él aún tenia sus manos en mi espalda, inmóviles.

-Nadie me quiere, nadie me necesita – le dije con la voz entrecortada - Sé que soy un estorbo, la peor basura pero… por favor Sasuke, te necesito –

Volví a besarlo y esta vez noté con tímidamente me devolvía los besos en los labios.

-Te necesito, sólo por esta vez. Imagina que soy otra… Pero por favor – le rogué y eso fue el detonante para empezar.

Sus manos viajaron a mi cintura haciendo que su cuerpo y el mío quedaran casi fusionados en uno del otro.

Lo necesitaba… necesitaba sentir mediante un cuerpo que alguien me quería y me deseaba por muy mentira que fuera. Necesitaba el cariño e incluso el deseo que esto me brindaría.

Nos arrastramos hasta chocar contra una de las mesas mientras nos besábamos con desesperación. Con mis ojos cerrados pude sentir como sus manos se volvían gentiles al tocar mi piel desnuda al comenzar a levantar cada prenda de mi ropa y a dejarla en el piso. Me había quedado sentada en el borde de la primera mesa que nos topó y mis piernas habían saltado a cruzarse en sus caderas que detonaban indudablemente que me deseaba.

Alguien me deseaba y me necesitaba. Estaba feliz.

Mis labios viajaron a su cuello haciendo que él gimiera y siseara del disfrute. Con mis manos aún temblorosas por el anterior ataque de llanto le desabroche su poleron azul y se lo retiré con su ayuda. Su pantalón y nuestra ropa interior no tardó en acompañar las demás prendas, las suyas y las mías en la baldosa fría del piso del laboratorio.

Aún sin abrir los ojos y con nuestras bocas separadas, en busca desesperada de oxigeno nos detuvimos en las caricias para observarnos. Notaba como su mirada me examinaba, no depravadamente como tantas veces sentía que lo hacía Sora sino con admiración. Abrí los ojos y lo pude comprobar, jamás había visto esa mirada en los ojos de aquel chico y eso me llenó de algo tan cálido y profundo que me hizo sentir completa.

Cada caricia y cada beso habían sido tan cuidadosos que me había dejado con una sensación que yo era alguien importante. Alguien delicado.

_Él solo lo hace por lástima_

Después de que terminara su inspección y que yo terminara la mía – sorprendiéndome de lo hermoso que era –nuestras miradas chocaron produciendo una descarga explosiva. Volví a alargar mis manos hacia su nuca y lo atrajé hacia mi besándolo con toda la ternura que poseía, en forma de agradecimiento por lo que me estaba haciendo sentir.

Sus manos recorrían cada recoveco de mi expuesto cuerpo. Me petrifiqué cuando sus suaves dedos dieron con el lugar tan prohibido para mi; mi espalda. Lugar que escondía uno de mis más oscuros secretos.

Lo miré con recelo y miedo a que me rechazara. ¿Qué pensaría cuando descubriera que la perfecta Sakura venia dañada con una horrenda cicatriz? Luego de unos interminables segundos - para mi - él solo se dedico a besarme y con la yema de sus dedos recorrió toda la extensión de esa marca de mi piel haciendo que se erizara cada terminación nerviosa de esa zona.

Un acto tan sencillo y tan significativo para mi. No quería que todo esto terminara nunca, jamás me había sentido tan… especial.

-No traigo preservativos – me dijo mirándome fijamente y yo solo negué antes de agregar.

-No importa, me cuido – se acercó lento y sensualmente haciendo que nos rozáramos de nuevo. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por su calidez.

Pude sentir la punta de su miembro acariciar mis labios íntimos, incitándome a mover mis caderas para poder recibirlo. Estaba lista para eso y él estaba listo para introducirse en mi. Con un gemido ronco de ambas partes nos acoplamos en perfecta sincronía.

Las embestidas eran tan suaves y a la vez tan profundas que pude imaginar que las hacía con cariño, que de verdad lo estaba disfrutando porque lo escuchaba gemir en mi oído con cada penetración. Sus manos me afirmaban desde mis muslos y una viajo desesperada hacia el punto de nuestra unión acariciándome y haciéndome explotar en segundos.

Fue lo más asombroso que alguien me haya hecho.

Mientras el orgasmo me invadía, grité su nombre y el gimió roncamente en mi oído proporcionándome una exquisita extensión de la sensación de placer. Nos seguíamos moviendo una y otra vez, sabía que él ahora tenía que llegar a su clímax. Con mi mayor esfuerzo y ayudándome con mis manos en sus hombros me impulsé con energía moviéndome de arriba hacia abajo para poder darle algo del placer que me había brindado.

Estaba tan agradecida además.

Mi boca jugaba con la suya y nuestras lenguas se encontraban cada vez que las sensaciones lo permitían logrando un juego erótico ideal y su piel parecía quemar la mía ante el contacto tan íntimo que teníamos.

Al cabo de unos minutos en la faena, pude sentir como explotaba en mí y fue la sensación más hermosa que haya experimentado.

Me sentía querida… me sentía mujer, me sentía bien al saber que la única persona que me rechazaba en este mundo de estúpida perfección por algún extraño motivo que desconocía, o por lastima, me había demostrado en un acto íntimo que le importaba aunque sea por unos pocos segundos como para besarme y acariciarme de la forma en que lo hizo.

Solo una vez, quizás solo por deseo, quizás imaginando que era otra… pero eso en este momento me bastaba.

Después de descansar apoyados en el otro, el se separó de mi dejándome con un sentimiento de vacío en mi interior. Nuestros cuerpos sudados brillaban ante la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas del laboratorio... lo observé mientras se vestía y quede embobada.

Debería sentirme la peor basura además, por utilizar a Sasuke. Pero no pude evitarlo; bajo ese halo se veía como nunca antes lo había visto. Los rumores no eran nada más que tonterías infundadas ¿Celibato? Sí, Claro.

Me vestí también cuando noté que no me miraba, por un momento lo había olvidado. Este chico, Sasuke me odiaba y yo…le había rogado que tuviéramos sexo. ¿No debería él, mínimo pensar que era una zorra ofrecida? Pero yo no tenía sexo con cualquiera, mi …con Sora fue con la única persona con la que había tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie más.

Bueno, y ahora con Sasuke.

Aceptaría su odio de ahora en adelante, aceptaría todo y le agradecería con mi vida no dejar que me derrumbara. ¿Y ahora qué? Nos despediríamos y haríamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo sé que él lo prefiere así… quizás él no quiera que lo vinculen conmigo.

Me odia.

Tomé mi mochila del piso y me acerqué a él, tímida…como nunca y es que él había conocido la peor parte de mí, la parte que jamás mostraba.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que Sakura Haruno, la chica popular, se destrozaría tanto? ¿Quién pensaría que la persona que la consoló y le ayudo fuera él?

Nadie lo pensaría.

Pero ¡vamos! Yo no soy perfecta, jamás lo he sido. Pretender a ser es diferente…mi espalda es prueba de ello.

Como dolía reconocerlo.

-Sora y Heidi me engañaban a mis espaldas. Hoy lo he sabido y eso me ha destrozado. Creí que me quería, que me amaba pero eran puras mentiras, solo estaba conmigo porque era popular y bonita ¿De qué sirve eso? De nada no es nada más que basura… como yo.- le confesé sin poder detenerme. Sasuke se merecía una explicación a mi comportamiento como mínimo.- Yo soy la que hace todo, la que da la cara, la que piensa y ¿qué me gano? Nada, nadie me quiere y nadie me respeta… ni yo misma. Soy un asco- hice una pausa sin levantar la vista - No me importa si divulgas esto después, realmente no me importa –

Mentira, si me importaba.

-No, Yo no …- susurró roncamente y algo enfadado ¿Es que siempre hablaba así?

-De verdad, No importa – le interrumpí levantando la mano - Lamento que hayas tenido que verme así y que te haya obligado a … acostarte con esta porquería– me indiqué mientras lo decía.

-Nadie me obligo –

-Pero te lo pedí lastimosamente – reí amargamente, mientras levantaba mi vista para mirarlo – Sasuke, de verdad muchas gracias. No sabes…- ahogué mis lágrimas cuanto pude – No sabes lo que significo para mí, podemos hacer como si esto nunca hubiera pasado –

Con unas míseras gotas mojando nuevamente mis mejillas, me acerqué y besé delicadamente sus labios a manera de despedida.

-Gracias- le repetí antes de irme.

.


	3. Malos sueños

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece ha **Enichepi **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su ficc muchas gracias nena eres super :))

La historia es de Enichepi cualquier copia total o parcial queda estrictamente prohibido a menos que le pidan su consentimiento :))

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectamente Imperfecta<strong>

**Capítulo 2 "Malos Sueños"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mis manos temblaban tras el volante, me había armado de valor y a pesar de que mi padre solo me había enseñado lo básico de lo básico, yo había tomado las llaves de la camioneta y había partido rumbo al hospital con mi hermana a cuestas. No podía permitir que algo malo pasara...no podía dejar que mi hermana muriera.

Su rostro ya se había puesto de color azuloso y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

-_N..No…Pue…do…Res..pi...respirar_ – me susurraba lastimosamente desde el asiento trasero. Cada tres segundos la observaba, mientras con una mano mantenía equilibrado el volante con la otra acariciaba su abdomen tratando de darle confort y seguridad.

-_Aguanta Aiko. Aguanta solo unos segundos más. Estamos por llegar a urgencias_ – le decía una y otra vez.

¡¿Por que rayos mis padres habían ido a ese matrimonio a Tokio? ¡¿Por qué su Puff de salbutamol se había acabado justo cuando estábamos solas? ¿¡Porque rayos vivíamos tan lejos del puto centro de la ciudad? ¡Maldición!

Los semáforos se me hacían confusos, las calles me parecían más laberintos que líneas rectas y la combinación de pies manos se me hacia casi imposible con la desesperación de llegar pronto al Hospital de Kiwasaki.

-_S…Saku_ – gimió mi hermana y eso hizo que girara mi rostro hacia ella.

Un fuerte golpe me desestabilizó del asiento cuando mi mirada se posó en la de Aiko. Con mi cuerpo girado hacia mi hermana quien estaba recostada en toda la extensión del asiento trasero sentí como los vidrios del parabrisas se hacían añicos y nos inundaban de cristales filosos a nuestro alrededor. Un dolor punzante en mi espalda me hizo sisear mas eso no fue lo que me hizo gritar de la desesperación y la angustia... sino que fue ver el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermanita volar por los aires tras el fuerte golpe e impactar derechamente, primero contra los asientos y mi cuerpo y luego contra el mismo parabrisas que se había destrozado.

Recostada y atrapada con el cinturón de seguridad en la camioneta mis ojos se centraron en el pequeño cuerpo inmóvil sobre el asfalto

¡_Aikooo_! Gemí pero no hubo alteración en el resultado.

-¡NOOOO! – grité asustada.

Me froté los ojos con desesperación logrando espantar los malos sueños que me aquejaban todas mis malditas últimas noches. Eran más bien pesadillas inconscientes, que me perseguían una y otra vez.

Cinco años de dormir a duras penas...ya me estaba cansando.

Me levanté de la cama con paso lento, miré el reloj de la mesa de noche -Era temprano, las siete de la mañana - y decidí alistarme para otro fin de semana más. Otra mañana de trabajo en la cafetería.

Otro día...

Luego de escapar de aquella aula de biología, tras haber rogado por un poco de afecto de ese chico... mi mundo se había derrumbado. Volvía a recordar una y otra vez las palabras de Sora – las buenas y las malas – y eso no hacía más que dejarme con un sabor amargo en la boca.

¿Es que nada me salía bien? ¿Nadie me quería?

Esa noche llegué directo a dormir. No tenía deseos de poner buena cara a personas que no lo necesitaban y mucho menos tenía ganas de cocinarme algo para poder comer. Mis padres jamás me dejaban la cena, en realidad no les importaba si comía o no así que daba lo mismo. No pude dormir tampoco y es que cada escena de aquel encuentro me daba algo del calor que no recibía de ningún lado real. Sabía que no era real… toda la ternura y todo el cuidado que _Sasuke_ había colocado, pero aún así me engañaba a mi misma diciéndome que alguien si se preocupaba por mi.

De cierta forma lo idolatraba sin razón. Eso me daba un poco de esperanzas. Inútil y estúpido de mi parte.

_Idiota_. Me regañé

La mañana siguiente no lo vi, no es que lo estuviera buscando tampoco –me moría de la vergüenza, en realidad – y tampoco vi a Sora. Evité a mi novio todo el día y mantuve mi cabeza en alto durante toda la jornada escolar. Le mentí para que se alejara de mi y el muy hijo de puta no puso reparos. Ni siquiera preguntó que me pasaba, simplemente lo dejó pasar. No permití que me besara ni tocara cuando lo intentó, ¡Ese cerdo asqueroso!. Eso terminó por alejarlo de mi vista. Gracias a Dios.

Venganza, eso era lo que quería con ellos. ella y Sora me las iban a pagar.

Es así como llegó el sábado. Recordé mientras caminaba que hace ya tres meses que no había soñado con aquel día. Esos recuerdos me habían dejado mal.

Mientras me duchaba, decidí olvidar todo lo que me aquejaba. Debía ser fuerte, como lo venía siendo desde estos últimos años y olvidar lo que me hacia desear morir. No podía simplemente renunciar, tenía que salir adelante como fuese.

Me coloqué la ropa que tenia elegida para este día. Algo casual y cómodo para el trabajo y totalmente acorde a mi personalidad para que mis padres no sospecharan adónde iba. Bueno no era que ellos les preocupara, tan solo tenía que decir que iba a la biblioteca y no les importaría nada más.

Ellos solo veían que solo bastaba este año y yo me iría lejos a estudiar. Y mientras más becas consiguiera mejor, porque ellos no se molestarían en pagar ni un centavo en alguien que no lo merecía.

Malditos.

Siempre me he preguntado si es que Aiko hubiese sobrevivido y yo hubiese muerto… ¿Ellos me recordarían con amor?

Bajé las escaleras y tome lo primero que encontré en la cocina. Resultó ser una manzana y un vaso de jugo. Eran las 8 de la mañana por lo que Kizashi – mi padre – ya debió de partir a la comisaria a comenzar su turno y Mebuki –mi madre – debía estar todavía durmiendo. Solo para evitar posteriores dramas deje la nota de siempre pegada al refrigerador.

"_Fui a la Biblioteca"_

Me iría caminando, como siempre. No podía estar tras un volante sin sudar y ponerme nerviosa por lo que evitaba los automóviles lo más posible.

Me coloqué los audífonos de mi Ipod y apreté play a la música clásica que me relajaba y me despertaba cada mañana. Cuando llegue a la cafetería, el señor Dan Okiwa me recibió con su habitual sonrisa, la cual con sinceridad yo siempre respondía.

-Buenos Días Sakura ¿Cómo has amanecido? –

-Bien – mentí, las ojeras eran parte de mi maquillaje habitual -que ocultaba con maquillaje- por lo que la presencia de aquellas marcas oscuras en mi piel no representaban gran signo – He amanecido estupendamente –

-Me alegro – diciendo esto me permitió el paso hacia los camerinos donde podría dejar mis cosas y colocarme el delantal del local.

Me miré al espejo y me hice una coleta alta para estar más ordenada. El reflejo no era perfecto… luego de descubrir que el infeliz de Sora me engañaba, quizás desde cuanto tiempo, que la perfección había dejado de importarme como antes. Pero no por eso no la consideraba esencial, gracias a una imagen perfecta era que todos en la preparatoria me adoraban, gracias a ella era que me envidiaban y querían ser como yo.

Gracias a esta imagen que había creado para recibir admiración era que también Sora me había engañado. Me obligue a recordar.

-Toma mi corrector de ojeras ¿Qué estabas pensando cuando no lo has utilizado esta mañana? ¿Eh? – Una voz me interrumpió.

Karin Okiwa, una de las hijas de Dan me estaba ofreciendo un tubo de corrector de ojeras blanquecino. Ella era una buena amiga aquí, pero me lamenté…que ella tampoco conocía a la verdadera Sakura Haruno. Ella conocía la hermosa fachada que escondía tras el monstruo que era.

Pero eso era lo que yo deseaba ¿Cierto?.

Sin embargo cuando trabajaba aquí era cuando me sentía algo más completa que en cualquier otro lado, por que aquí era útil para mi misma y útil para los demás.

-Me he olvidado – respondí tomando entre mis manos el tubo y untándolo bajo mis ojos.

-¿No estás hablando en serio? ¿Verdad? –

Sí, ella era tan o más vanidosa que yo. Pero era una buena chica, sincera y esforzada. Si ella era así, no era por la culpabilidad o el deseo ferviente de ser amada por alguien.

Su familia era muy unida y se amaban entre si con un celo que siempre envidiaba. Habían veces que me imaginaba siendo ella y teniendo a un padre como el siempre sonriente y cálido Dan o la cariñosa Anny.

Pero luego me retractaba. Yo era popular, todos me querían. Yo había logrado mediante una fachada que los demás me admiraran y desearan ser como yo. No necesitaba a nadie más que quisiera. Yo me quería y eso hacia que el resto también lo hiciese.

Una mirada azabache inundo mis pensamientos sin permiso.

_Excepto él._

-¿Sakura?...Despierta – la mano de mi amiga frente a mis ojos me trajo de vuelta difuminando con rapidez la esmeralda que me había dejado idiotizada -¿Tierra llamando a Sakura? –

-Lo siento ¿Qué decías? – me miró con una mueca disgustada.

-Olvídalo, vamos a trabajar – me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia el local.

La mañana fue bastante tranquila, entenderán que los sábados no eran muy movidos tan temprano. Los clientes llegaban desde las 11 hasta las 13 aproximadamente. Yo me encargaba principalmente de la caja o de limpiar la cocina durante mi turno y es que no era muy extenso. Medio día todos los fin de semanas. Sábado y domingo de 8 a 13.

No me importaba no poder trabajar más, esto me alcanzaba para lo básico y lo más importante era que mis padres no sabían que yo trabajaba aquí. Era un local modesto y mi padre jamás se presentaría por estos lados, menos mi madre. Ellos preferían ir a otros lugares de más alcurnia, según he visto en las boletas que llevan a casa. Nunca me han invitado a salir con ellos, no desde que…

-Ya hemos terminado – suspiró Karin a mi costado. Miré mi reloj y este marcaba exactamente las 13 horas.

Karin también trabajaba media mañana los fin de semanas. Luego en la tarde venían sus otras hermanas; Ume y Kate a cubrir el horario.

-La mañana a estado aburrida – agregó mientras nos quitábamos los delantales. Sin ganas me lo retiré por sobre mi cabeza de espaldas a Karin logrando que mi swetter se levantara en el acto.

Nunca había sido tan descuidada como hoy al hacerlo. Mi cabeza definitivamente estaba en otro lado. Mierda.

-¡¿Qué te sucedió en la espalda? – me gritó.

-No es nada, olvídalo –

-¿Cómo que nada? Tienes una cicatriz feísima ¿Cómo te la hiciste? ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? –

-Karim detente – le rugí furiosa. Nadie sabía de mi imperfección y nadie tenía porque saberlo.

Había sido una estúpida al cometer tamaña estupidez con lo fijona que es Karin .

-Fue… un accidente cuando era pequeña. Nada del otro mundo. No exageres –

-¡Por favor! ¿Tú? –

-Argh – tomé mis cosas y salí de la cafetería despidiéndome rápidamente de Dan.

¿Cómo se atrevía? ¡Mierda! De seguro ahora pensaba que la perfecta Sakura no lo era tanto y su vanidad aumento diez puntos luego del descubrimiento. Nadie sabía de esta cicatriz a excepción obviamente de mis padres y de yo misma.

Tal afirmación hizo que cuestionara algo. Mis padres y yo – y ahora Karin – no era la única que lo sabían… _Él _también lo sabia pues la había sentido mientras nos habíamos acostado en el aula de biología. Me recordé.

Sora jamás de había percatado de aquel detalle. Siempre era yo quien estaba debajo por lo que mi espalda quedaba convenientemente cubierta. Además que a él solo le importaba tener su orgasmo y terminar. Lo único que acariciaba, a veces eran mis senos, pero ni eso obtenía suficiente atención de él. Por lo que una cicatriz en mi espalda poco le importaba.

Además no lo habíamos hecho tantas veces como para que se diera cuenta.

Pero él…Sasuke. Con solo hacerlo conmigo una vez _sí_ lo había notado. Por que él realmente se había preocupado por mi y por mi placer. Había recorrido suavemente todo mi cuerpo con sus manos y no se había apartado ante tal descubrimiento.

Suspiré en contra de mi voluntad.

Sinceramente es la única persona que valía la pena en ese lugar y me sentía terriblemente culpable de haberlo insultado a sus espaldas tantas veces.

A paso veloz me dirigí a la biblioteca. Esta cerraba a las 14 horas y necesitaba devolver un libro y pedir otro. Así también justificaba mi coartada frente a mis padres.

Siempre me quedaba la hora restante en ese lugar, y luego a las dos me iba a casa a encerrarme en mi cuarto hasta que mis padres hubiesen salido y así poder bajar a prepararme algo de almuerzo.

Entré a la biblioteca y la señora Akiko me saludó con su habitual mueca. Parecía más bien un intento fallido de sonrisa amable, pero no lo lograba. Le entregué el libro que había terminado de leer hace dos noches y ella lo registro antes de indicarme que podía pasar y hacer lo de costumbre.

Mientras pasaba por los pasillos recordé la tarea de Historia que teníamos esta semana por lo que giré sobre mis pies y me dediqué a inspeccionar la sección de "Historia y geografía" en busca de un tomo sobre Historia Universal para comenzar con ello. Esta sección de libros estaba en la parte más alejada de la puerta y la luz llegaba poco a esos rincones.

Mientras inspeccionaba uno de los libros en la parte alta del estante sobre una de las escaleras, pude escuchar el pasar de las hojas que alguien hacia al otro lado del estante. Supuse que ahí estaría la sala de lectura de que tanto se jactaba la señora Akiko hace tanto tiempo atrás. Nunca había estado ahí porque siempre leía en mi casa y solo venía a buscar los libros nada más.

Unas risas cantarinas y serenas inundaron el silencio. Tal sonido como el viento acariciando mis oídos me hicieron inconscientemente cerrar los ojos y caminar hacia el origen de este tratando de equilibrarme en la escalera .Como una intrusa me oculté tras uno de los estantes y cautelosamente miré sobre ellos hacia la sala de lectura.

No podía ver bien a quienes pertenecían las risas.

-Hinata, concéntrate – regañó amorosamente una voz suave y extrañamente familiar.

-No puedo, ¡No puedes negar que es muy gracioso! – respondió la voz femenina.

-Tienes razón. Un vampiro que brille no debe ser muy aterrador ¿verdad? Pero tú me has pedido que te lea este libro así que concéntrate y déjame terminar el capítulo antes de irnos a casa –

-Esta bien – suspiró resignada – Eres un cascarrabias Sasuke-chan –

¿Sasuke?...¿Ella dijo Sasuke? Un instinto extraño hizo que alargara mi cuerpo un poco más de lo que estaba permitido por seguridad. Tenía que saber si era _ese_ Sasuke el que estaba en la biblioteca leyéndole a esa chica o no. Mi pie perdió el equilibrio cuando mi cabeza estaba por enfocar a las dos personas sentadas en el piso del salón por lo que mi caída fue algo estrepitosa.

Unos pocos libros cayeron sobre mi cabeza y otros sobre mis piernas. ¡Por suerte había usado jeans y no falda el día de hoy! ¡Y por suerte este lugar de biblioteca un sábado estaba casi vacío!

Aunque este evidentemente no era mi día de suerte.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Qué pasó? Anda a ver…escuché como que se cayó alguien –

-Quédate aquí Hinata, no te muevas –

De pronto sentí como una mano me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo. Con mi otra mano trataba de arreglar la maraña de cabello que me había quedado y lograr así tener un amplio campo de visión.

-¿Estas bien? – escuché que me decían, pero no podía estar segura. Creo que me había pegado en mi cabeza porque esta zumbaba horriblemente.

-Creo que…sobreviviré – respondí recién levantando la vista.

Él me miraba con sus ojos azabaches sobre los míos, estaba vestido como de costumbre en la preparatoria solo que con un poleron de otro color, igual de oscuro y otra polera bajo esta. No era la misma que uso cuando…cuando…

-¿No te has lastimado? – insistió ayudándome a levantar los libros que habían caído conmigo.

En un torpe intento por levantar los atlas un tirón en mi muslo derecho me dejo inmovilizada unos segundos. Luego un dolor punzante en mi espalda hizo que me quejara involuntariamente en voz alta.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Esta todo bien? – una figura pequeña se asomó por la puerta de la sala de lectura. Tenia ambas manos pegada a la pared que circundaba la habitación y su mirada estaba fija en otro punto, tenia su vista como perdida en algún lugar que no podía reconocer. –Escuché que alguien se quejaba –

-Hinata, te dije que te quedaras sentada. Te pudiste haber caído, aún no conoces bien esa sala –

La mano de Sasuke pronto se posicionó sobre mi espalda, exactamente donde estaba mi cicatriz para darme soporte y permitirme levantarme. No se si lo habrá echo a propósito o no pero se sentía cálida y reconfortante.

De pronto el dolor en esa zona disminuyó considerablemente. Siempre que me golpeaba la espalda quedaba por días con un malestar en ella. Era mi cruz luego de accidente, aún lo tenía resentido. Pero él con un solo toque había hecho desaparecer mucho más de la mitad de la fastidiosa molestia con tan solo un toque.

-¿Quién está contigo? – preguntó pronto muy curiosa la pequeña niña de pelo negro.

Su vista estaba enfocada en mi dirección pero parecía no mirarme realmente. Intenté que hiciera contacto visual conmigo pero no lo logre, su vista seguía perdida en algún punto ciego.

-Es una compañera de preparatoria – aseguró Sasuke separándose de mi y acercándose a la chica.

El dolor volvió pero en menor intensidad...lo podía soportar.

-Hola, soy Hinata. Un gusto conocerte – me aseguró sonriente aún sin mirarme. Me parecía extraño pero aún así respondí.

-Sakura, Un gusto –

De pronto Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la guío delante de mi. Su toque fue tan seguro y protector que me hizo pensar que quizás esa tierna y linda chica podría ser la novia de Sasuke...eso me hizo sentir enormemente culpable.

Yo lo había obligado a que se acostara conmigo sin siquiera preguntarle o saber si el tenia novia. Y al imaginar que esta linda chica podría serlo me hacia sentir la basura más grande de mi vida.

Un dolor opresivo en mi pecho me hizo retroceder un paso casi involuntariamente.

Quizás mis padres tenían razón…

-Lo siento – aseguré nerviosamente.

Podría ser la persona más popular dentro de las paredes del instituto pero era la más insignificante fuera de ella. Allí nadie me conocía y era patética. Rogando por un poco de cariño inmerecido.

-No lo sientas fue un accidente – aseguró la chica levantando temerosamente sus manos a mi rostro. Al no llegar Sasuke tomó de sus manos y las guio.

Por un momento lo observe y el tenia una mirada llena de ternura hacia Hinata. Recordé su mirada noches atrás y esta no se comparaba. Como me gustaría poder recibir esa mirada suya alguna vez en mi vida.

De pronto las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a inspeccionarme haciendo que brincara de la sorpresa. Fue ahí cuando comprendí ¡Como fui tan estúpida! Esta chica, Hinata era ciega.

-No temas, solo quiero imaginarte. No te molesta ¿verdad? –

Negué fervientemente logrando una risa de ella. Sasuke por su parte nos observaba de cerca. Me preguntaba que estaría pensado, ¿estaría recordando lo que le obligue a hacer? ¿Estaría pensando que su novia no debía acercarse a mi? ¿Estaría pensando que no era tan perfecta como aparentaba? La segura Sakura, nunca se caía en la escuela.

¡Rayos! Nunca hacia las cosas bien con él… y ¿Por qué me importaba?

Suavemente retiré sus manos de mi cara y me alejé.

-Lo siento. Tengo que irme, mis padres me están esperando – tomé el primer libro que encontré en mi camino y me despedí – Un gusto conocerte. – hice un ademán pero luego me golpeé mentalmente, ella no me podía ver.

– Sasuke – dije a modo de despedida y luego de eso me perdí en el pasillo hacia la bibliotecaria para registrar el libro e irme a casa.

.

.

.


	4. Evitando y aceptando

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los uso sin fines de lucro y solo para que pasen una agradable rato y salgan de la monotonía de sus vidas.

Aunque SasukeCubitodeHieloSexi-Kun no dijo lo mismo anoche cuando juntos compartimos una de las mejores noches de sexo desenfrenado de toda mi corta e inexperta vida (HemorragiaNasal).

El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito **NO ME PERTENECE **le pertenece a **Enichepi **quien muy amablemente me permitió la adaptación de su historia muchas gracias nena eres súper :))

_**N/A:**_ _¡Hola!_ Después de siglos sin andar por estos lugares, lamento mi demora pero mi corta existencia se ha vuelto lo suficientemente dura en estos días, no sé si recordaran que mi papa estaba en el hospital, bueno hace algunos días mi papa acaba de fallecer y pues como verán no he tenido cabeza para absolutamente nada dentro de un par de días estaré al corriente con las historias.

Bueno realmente les agradezco su infinito apoyo prestado, ustedes han estado en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores conmigo realmente y se los digo de todo corazón gracias, por todo, su tiempo, y su infinita comprensión.

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectamente Imperfecta<strong>

**Capitulo 3: Evitando y aceptando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lunes a primera hora en la mañana. Llegue a la preparatoria con mucho tiempo de anticipación sin siquiera proponérmelo y es que no pude dormir bien así que ¿para qué perder el tiempo en la cama si podía llegar antes a las paredes que me hacían sentir tan segura, querida e importante?

No desayuné. No había nada en mi casa como para que pudiera hacerme algo decente, así que antes de salir saqué algo de mi fondo ahorrado para comprarme algo en el camino, cosa que no fue nada inteligente porque como salí tan temprano de mi casa no había nada abierto. Mi estomago gruñó en el asiento de la sala de centro de alumnos donde me dispuse a pasar el tiempo mientras era la hora de la primera clase.

-Genial… - susurré dejando mi cabeza recargada en mis brazos sobre la mesa.

Algo que me dejaba de muy mal humor era no desayunar.

Cerré los ojos y mi mente comenzó a trabajar sola. Estar en este lugar me recordaba inevitablemente la traición que sufrí, pues estas sencillas paredes habían sido testigo de incontables besos de ese cretino. Una mueca de asco acompaño el pensamiento.

Sora se creía el rey del mundo en esta preparatoria y claro como tal tenía que estar acompañado de la reina, o sea yo. Su ego es fácilmente destruible con una sola patada en su asqueroso trasero. Nadie dejaba en ridículo a Sakura Haruno y se quedaba tan campante tirándose a la zorra de Heidi, sin castigo. Mi ira y deseos de venganza estaban en niveles altísimos a estas alturas, el fin de semana había estado pensando en miles de formas de hacerlos pagar y se me había ocurrido una idea magnifica.

Reí antes de levantarme del asiento al escuchar la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Tome mi mochila y cerré la sala antes de ir con mi mirada más altiva que podía poner. Nadie ponía un pie encima de Sakura sin consecuencias.

Al pasar por los pasillos sonreía a quien viera, estaba segura que los deslumbraba con mi perfecta mueca. Saludaba a algunos con mi mano y a otros con un escueto "_Hola_", ellos por su parte me regalaban radiantes y súper emocionadas sonrisas, unos _buenos días_ tartamudeados muy monos y uno que otro gesto torpe.

¡Esto era genial! Y por esto mismo es que ridiculizaría a Souta.

Una mirada penetrante me hizo fijar mi vista en uno de los casilleros de las esquinas del pasillo. ¿Cómo no identifique antes esa sensación? Porque me había prometido a mi misma olvidarla, por eso. Al enterarme en la biblioteca que estaba con esa linda chica no vidente, seguramente su novia, es que me había obligado a punta de golpes a no pensar más en él y en lo que había pasado entre nosotros. ¡Vaya! ¿Dije nosotros? Nunca hubo nosotros, solo fue un polvo al aire. Nada más…

Aumenté mi sonrisa en su dirección pero no recibí una de vuelta sino que solo una pronunciación de su ceño fruncido. Parecía molesto y apretaba con más fuerza que la que correspondía uno de sus libros de texto. Hoy había cambiado el poleron deportivo por un swetter de cuello V color gris bastante decente que además se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo, bajo el una camisa de algodón negra y sus jeans gastados, daban la combinación perfecta.

¡Mierda!

-Hola, preciosa – escuché a mis espaldas antes de que mis pies me llevaran hacia el chico.

_¡¿Qué iba a hacer qué?!_

-Sakura, cariño – volvió a llamar Sora, esta vez tratando de tomarme de la cadera. Impedí el movimiento alejándome sutilmente.

-Sora – fue lo único que pude responder. Era la reina de las cínicas, mi rostro tenía una sonrisa tensa pero que él no distinguiría…sabía que no me conocía tanto.

-Te he extrañado tanto – intentó susurrarme acercándose con evidentes intenciones de darme un beso. ¡No señor!, me corrí para dejar pasar a unos compañeros que entraban a clases. – No nos hemos visto desde ¿el jueves? –

-¡Vaya no lo había notado! – Mentí tomando con ambas manos el mango de mi mochila y paseando mi peso de un pie al otro. Disimuladamente miré hacia donde antes me había quedado mirando a Sasuke pero ya no estaba.

¡Vaya! Que ilusa soy…me había prometido a mi misma dejar el tema aquel y seguir adelante, jamás conseguiría nada de aquel chico nuevamente, no cuando tenía una hermosa y tierna novia.

-¿Estas enojada? – me interrumpió cauteloso.

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? No seas tonto – avancé hasta entrar al salón chocando disimuladamente con el hombro de Heidi, quien me miró desdeñosamente.

Le sonreí. Su reputación de puta le iba a dar su propio merecido, yo solo tenía que tomar bien mis cartas y dejarlas estratégicamente en el lugar adecuado y como buen cazador esperar el momento idóneo.

La clase fue aburridamente tediosa, Lengua es mi materia favorita pero cuando repiten una y otra vez la materia sencilla se vuelve una lata. Mire hacia los lados y noté como el resto tomaba apuntes o simplemente hacia cualquier otra cosa. Sora disimuladamente le guiñaba el ojo a Heidi… hirvió mi sangre. Quizás desde cuando lo estaban haciendo a mis espaldas y yo la muy estúpida no me había dado cuenta.

Me levanté enojada de mi asiento, logrando que todo el curso girara a verme. Mantuve mi mirada en alto, jamás me avergonzaría, jamás me ruborizaba por pendejadas…

-¿Srta. Haruno? ¿Algún problema? –

-En lo absoluto profesor, solo tengo que ir al tocador – anuncié mientras caminaba a la puerta – Si me lo permite… - agregue al final y el profesor solo asintió.

Sacaba buenas notas por lo que sabía que si faltaba no significaba un rojo o algo así. Además ese profesor era un depravado, él muy cerdo no creía que notábamos como nos miraba las piernas. Solo nos ponía nerviosas y a la defensiva…Pero sus días de acosador se le acabarían, así mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Simplemente genial.

Decidí ir un rato al patio, hacía una deliciosa brisa acompañada por un inusual sol. Si me demoraba unos minutos más alegaría que me sentí mal del estomago y no pude volver. Algo de veracidad había en eso…me dolía por no desayunar. Al recordar esto me devolví a mi casillero y saqué algo de dinero para comprar en el kiosko del casino pero estaba cerrado ¿Es que nadie abre temprano nada? ¡Dios!

El sonido del timbre anunció que la hora terminaba. Ahora nos tocaba Biología en el laboratorio, tendría que buscar mis libros de texto y…

_Laboratorio de Biología…_

Flashes de recuerdos pasaron vertiginosamente por mi cabeza, mareándome un poco. Dejándome totalmente atontada en las sensaciones que mí cuerpo luchaba por evocar cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. En ese lugar…en ese lugar él y yo…

¡Deja de pensar en eso! Él esta mañana parecía enojado, pero bueno además del día que lo encontré con Hinata en la biblioteca, él todos los días parece que su vida dependiera de fruncir el ceño contra el mundo aunque la fuerza con la que apretaba sus libros era algo extraño.

Llegué a mi casillero y cambié mis libros. Sin dejar que Sora me encontrara me encaminé al laboratorio de Biología con el corazón palpitando a full. Era la clase que compartíamos ¿Verdad?

Era patética…

Suspiré y entre acomodándome en la mesa que siempre ocupaba sola. Sora no tomaba Biología por la simple razón de que no podría si quiera entender los conceptos básicos y el profesor no era sobornable por el entrenador, un alivio para mí porque no tendría que verlo por un buen rato. Deje mi libro y mi cuaderno sobre la superficie lisa, coloqué mi estuche bajo la mesa en la rendija de metal que había allí para dejar cosas. Me llevé un gran susto al darme cuenta que había algo así como una bolsa en ese lugar, pues sonó al chocarla con mis lápices. Me agaché para saber que había allí.

Una linda bolsa de celofán roja, sellada con una cinta blanca hermosamente arreglada estaba ocupando ese lugar. La saqué con cuidado y me percate que en su interior había galletas de diversas formas cubiertas con glaseado de colores. Se me hizo agua la boca y mi estomago encontró conveniente recordarme que no había probado bocado desde anoche, pero no comería aquellas deliciosas galletas… no eran mías. Seguro alguien las había olvidado.

Giré la bolsa para verla de todos los ángulos, más bien para tortúrame. Una pequeña nota esta colgando de uno de los extremos de la cinta. Lo tomé curiosa, tenía uno de los bordes rasgados como si lo hubieran cortado sin tijeras aún así se leía algo.

"_Para Sakura"_

Mis ojos se abrieron y mi boca quedo abierta graciosamente bastante rato. ¿Para mí? ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Jamás me habían hecho un regalo así, digo sé que en este lugar los demás me adoran, quieren ser como yo…perfecta, pero nunca me habían dado regalos. Una sonrisa idiota se pego a mi rostro, procurando que nadie me viera las abrí impaciente y comí una. Moría de hambre…

-Mmmm…- dije disfrutando el sabor. Estaba delicioso. Sin esperar a que tocaran el timbre para entrar a esta clase me las terminé.

No se quien habrá sido, pero le estaba inmensamente agradecida. Pronto la sala se comenzó a llenar y me obligó a guardar el envoltorio en mi libro…lo guardaría como recuerdo. Alguien se había preocupado por mi y me había dado un regalo.

Estaba muy feliz.

.

Sasuke no había aparecido hasta que llegó el profesor y comenzó a pasar la correspondiente lista. No miró a nadie como de costumbre y se sentó en el último y más alejado rincón como siempre. Apoyé mi cabeza con mi mano de manera de poder mirarlo sin ser tan evidente.

El mal humor se había esfumado ya con el estomago un poco más satisfecho, abrí mi libro en la pagina que sabía hoy íbamos a ocupar y me coloqué en la misma posición de hace un rato. Mi visión era estratégica, si solo giraba los ojos podría verlo a él sin que el profesor o mis compañeros supieran que lo hacía.

¿Por qué rayos lo hacía? No lo sé, solo quería hacerlo. No es ningún pecado ¿o sí?

Mi asiento contiguo estaba desocupado, era así porque ningún mortal se atrevía siquiera a preguntar por la vacante…no se sentían dignos y lo entendía. Ahora me parecía un regalo, no tenía ni el más mínimo deseo de sonreírle a nadie, ni de ser amable. Sencillamente no podía estar enojada pues eso dañaría mi reputación pero a veces me sentía cabreada cuando no entendía las cosas…como el porqué Sasuke Uchiha siempre me fruncía el ceño y parecía enojado conmigo en la escuela. ¿Es que le había hecho algo? Además de obligarlo a serle infiel a su novia, claro está, pero antes, mucho antes también era así…si mal no lo recuerdo.

.

.

_-¡Ey! Ahí va el señor vagabundo Uchiha – anunció uno de los súbditos de Sora, un chico sin cerebro pero gracioso. _

_Se paró frente al camino del chico uchiha y le detuvó el paso. Este solo levantó su vista y lo miró fijamente con unos ojos imposiblemente negros. Me intimidó y al parecer a Ken también pero no podía acobardarse por aquella mirada, eso significaría la expulsión inmediata del grupo Elite de la preparatoria._

_-¿A..Adónde vas tan deprisa? ¿Vas a buscar nueva ropa al basurero? – le dijo con sorna mirándonos, la mayoría rió ante el comentario._

_-Apártate de mi camino Nishikado – le siseó amenazantemente. ¿Es que este chico no tenía sentido común? ¡No podía contra nuestro grupo! _

_Souta, Tsukasa y Shino se unieron a Ken y lo encerraron, dejando que los casilleros chocaran con su espalda. Iba a ser su fin._

_-No nos provoques – le dijeron y el sonrió. __**¡Sí, sonrió!**_

_-¿Sino qué? ¿Creen que por ser unos lameculos de los profesores no los castigaran por pelear en la preparatoria? –_

_-Estás muerto –_

_Luego de eso los 4 chicos le estaban golpeando. Todos salieron con un golpe…nada grave. Es más Uchiha les estaba dando paliza ¿Es que no podían ser más perdedores esta pandilla de estúpidos? Noté de pronto como Sora se tensaba a mi lado y se_ _disponía a ir a defender a su pandilla pero yo lo evité. Si Sora entraba, si que sería el final para el chico._

_-No vayas - le pedí y él me hizo a un lado bruscamente para meterse, en ese preciso momento una inspectora llegó y los detuvo._

_Tuve que intervenir para salvarles el pellejo a esta tropa de inútiles._

_-Inspectora Smith, no ha sido nada –_

_-¿Cómo que no ha sido nada? – me dijo incrédula ya con los chicos separados y cada uno limpiándose su ropa o heridas._

_-Pues eso…- Use mis encantos – no lo tome tan seriamente, ya sabe como son los hombres con eso de marcar territorio…unos animales –_

_-¿Quién inicio? – preguntó a los presentes y era obvia la respuesta que darían._

_-Uchiha–_

_Quería pegarles con mis propias uñas y dejarlos inconscientes ¡malditos mentirosos! ¿Pero que podía hacer? No podía llevarles la contraria al grupo popular en el que estaba… _

_-Sra. Smith eso no importa ¿Podemos irnos a clases? Por favor – rogué tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola con sutileza del lugar. Logré mi objetivo y la lleve a otro lugar del instituto hablándole de lo último en moda para distraerla. Luego mi novio me buscó y me llevó a la sala del centro de estudiantes para terminar un proyecto._

_No supe si habían castigado a alguien… tampoco me interesaba._

_._

_._

¡Que tonta había sido en ese tiempo! Ninguno de esos animales valía la décima parte de lo que ahora sabía valía Sasuke Uchiha.

Había sido una estúpida de primera rodeada de orangutanes sin cerebro.

Estaba segura que no sacrificaría mi popularidad pero sabía que no quería estar más con ellos.

¿Es que Uchiha siempre soporto tanto? ¿Yo …Yo misma lo agredí? ¡Genial! Quizás por eso me odia… soy una abusadora y en el peor de los casos…nunca le hice nada físicamente pero tampoco impedí que los demás lo hicieran. Siempre miraba como se burlaban de él…

Volví a fijar mi mirada en él. Estaba muy concentrado en algo en su cuaderno, se había puesto un gorro de lana negro descuidadamente haciendo que parte de su cabello sobresaliera de la parte delantera de este. Lo hacía ver informalmente sexy.

Sasuke me debería odiar con toda su alma ¿verdad? Me lo merecía…sin embargo no me gustaba.

-Srta Haruno ¿Me haría el honor de prestar atención a mi clase, por favor? – la voz del profesor me distrajo e hizo que mi mano dejara de sostener mi cabeza y me hiciera casi pegarme un cabezazo en la mesa.

Nunca me había pasado, jamás había sido tan torpe. Nunca jamás había cometido tan Grasso error, pero me mantuve con la cabeza en alto mirando a todos con amenaza ¡Que alguien se atreviera a reírse!

-Lo siento – me disculpé altivamente. De reojo miré hacia el fondo y noté como una sonrisa burlona adornaba el rostro de Sasuke.

¿Se estaba riendo de mi? ¿Se había atrevido a burlarse de mi en mi presencia?

El profesor continúo con la clase. Sin embargo yo estaba algo enojada. Primero cometía el error de dejar al descubierto mi cicatriz con Karin, segundo hacia el ridículo en clases frente a todos y frente a él y tercero él se reía de mi ¡De mi! Era el único de la sala con esa expresión, pues el resto sabía que si se atrevía siquiera pronunciar algo se irían de lista negra.

La clase terminó y yo tomé mis cosas algo enojada y me paré rápidamente. Sora me esperaba afuera pero no me importo. Todos salieron logrando hacer un caos a la salida, sin embargo mi "novio" – puto cabrón infiel – me detuvo del antebrazo y me hizo posicionarme frente a él.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! Me has estado evitando todo el día – dijo disimuladamente mientras el pasillo se vaciaba.

-Mentira, estas imaginando cosas – mentí. No terminaría con él, no aún.

Se acercó peligrosamente y yo retrocedí no quería que me tocara. Con su mano acaricio mi mejilla y yo le mantuve la mirada furiosa. Tomé su mano y lentamente la alejé, eso al parecer le enfureció porque apartó mis dedos bruscamente y me acorraló contra la pared junto a la puerta del laboratorio, sin posibilidad de que pudiera escapar. El pasillo ya estaba solitario…

-¿Qué mierdas te pasa? – escupió enojado. La verdad yo ya estaba algo asustada por su agresividad - ¿No me estarás engañando?-

Hipócrita, cree que todos somos de su condición. Intente zafarme de su agarre sin éxito…

-Suéltame ahora mismo – le exijo con la mirada fija en la suya. Le demostraría que no me intimidaba, yo me podía cuidar sola…

Solo un poco más de tiempo una semana más a que el Festival de Primavera comenzara para vengarme…antes tenía que soportarlos.

Noté como iba a cercando su rostro al mío con claras intenciones de besarme. Yo solo cerré los ojos con asco esperando lo peor, pero un movimiento brusco alejo a Sora de mi rostro. Al abrir los ojos Sora estaba separado de mi y Sasuke estaba a su lado con su mochila a cuestas. Al parecer lo había chocado no muy suavemente y eso había hecho que se alejara de mi.

-Lo siento, no los vi– se disculpó Sasuke mirando a Sora fijamente.

Aproveché la distracción para moverme de la pared.

-Quítate del camino Uchiha, no nos molestes con tu apestoso aliento –

¡El único apestoso aquí era él!, quise gritarle pero me contuve. Yo de primera mano sabía lo exquisito que olía Sasuke, lo suave que era y lo tiernas que eran sus caricias.

Mi corazón latía furioso en mi pecho.

_No te ilusiones, no te mientas, sé sensata_. Me recordaba inútilmente.

Sasuke giró su rostro y me miró. Fueron segundos pero para mi parecieron años… luego sin aviso devolvió su vista hacia mi _novio_.

-Oh. Lo siento – sin más se alejo. No sin antes volver a chocar su hombro en el de Sora logrando desestabilizarlo. Él iba a golpearlo lo sabia así que lo tomé de los hombros y lo abracé… así no lastimaría a Sasuke, eso era lo único que me importaba. No me importaba si tenía que tocarlo para evitarlo…lo haría por él.

-Déjalo…no vale la pena – le dije y el asintió devolviéndome el abrazo.

_Asqueroso_.

Para él quizás no valdría la pena pero para mi sí. No sabría sin embargo, cuanto era lo que realmente me importaba Sasuke hasta tiempo después.

.

.

.


	5. Hinata

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de él grande mangaka Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia le pertenece a **Enichepi**, quien me ha dado previamente su permiso para la adaptación de la historia mencionada. Cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**Advertencias**: AU, OoC, Lemmóns en el futuro.

**Rated**: " T " por el momento, a lo largo de la historia se cambiara a **"M"**. El lenguaje puede ser bastante vulgar, lemmón explicito.

**N/A: H**ola, pues dirán, que anda haciendo está loca por aquí ¿No? Bueno no les daré explicaciones ya que no soy muy dada a darlas, pero realmente espero y les guste esta historia. Un **agradecimiento especialmente a Eni-sempai **quien me ha dado su consentimiento, gracias nena sois la mejor. Bueno sin nada más que agregar las dejo.

_Enjoy…_

* * *

><p><strong>Perfectamente Imperfecta<strong>

**Capitulo 4: Hinata**

.

.

.

La sala de los profesores estaba en silencio mientras Ámi y yo, presentábamos el proyecto a realizarse la semana siguiente en el Festival de primavera de la preparatoria. Sora y Heidi estaban detrás sentados y observando cómo nosotras exponíamos con toda nuestra capacidad de convencimiento en lo que decíamos. Un día repleto de actividades, desde las 8:00 a las 16:00 sin parar…Y un baile para coronar la semana.

Toda la planificación era perfecta, yo misma me había encargado de eso. Y por supuesto los profesores lo alabaron,… me alabaron. Sora sonreía recibiendo algo de mérito…maldito bastardo. Maldije cuando colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura y a penas una profesora me llamó para discutir un punto me escabullí de su tacto.

-Sakura, querida. Este acto, en el teatro…- indicó el informe con las obras paso a paso. Ya habíamos coordinado con el taller de teatro y música para que realizaran sus actos, como todos los años.- Hay quince minutos que no me cuadran – explico confusa, arreglando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

Me puse nerviosa, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Sé ocultar muy bien mis sentimientos.

-Profesora Williams, siempre es necesario dejar unos minutos de ventaja frente a cualquier eventualidad – expliqué con el mayor aplomo que poseía y ello solo asintió.

Me dejó sola en la sala mientras el director conversaba con Sora, Heidi estaba a su lado sonriendo como puta barata y Ámi guardaba el data y el laptop donde habíamos presentado la planificación. Ya no era proyecto…ya estaba aprobado obviamente. Me acerqué a Ámi para ayudarle y ella me regaló una sonrisa amable.

-Tú planificación ha sido un éxito – me dijo mientras enrollaba el cable del alargador.

-Nuestra, solo tuya y mía Ami. Nadie más ayudo – le respondí un tanto enojada. No con ella sino con los aprovechadores que estaban lamiéndole las botas al director.

-Lo sé, siempre es así. De todas formas…pareces el rey Midas. Todo lo que tocas lo conviertes en oro – aseguró guardando una risita, lo que hizo que la comisura de mis labios se curvaran también.

-Estoy segura de ello –

Cuando dejamos todo en su sitio, me percaté que el director se había retirado hace rato y que Sora y Heidi nos observaban trabajar mientras se reían de algo.

-¿Es que tienen las manos ocupadas? – Inquirí levantando una de mis cejas y poniendo una expresión enfurecida - ¿Por qué se han quedado observado mientras nosotras arreglábamos todo aquí? ¿No les bastó con que hiciéramos todo el proyecto nosotras? No, ahora tienen que dárselas de buenos para nada-

Si antes me había aguantado todo el veneno hacia ellos…estos días simplemente no podía hacerlo. No desde que Sora había osado siquiera pensar en golpear a Sasuke solo porque lo había empujado. No desde que se escabullían sobre mis narices a acostarse… no.

-Cálmate, Sakura – escupió Heidi con especial énfasis en mi nombre. Sorna y burla escondida – Respira…-

-No me digas que hacer – la reté acercándome a ella desafiante. Tenía bastante de esta…estúpida. ¿Quién se creía ella para hablarme así?

Ami nos miraba aturdida desde una esquina, Sora se acercó silencioso a mi lado y me tomó de la cintura. Me aleje repulsivamente.

-¡No me toques! –

-Chicas, váyanse. No reuniremos en la sala del consejo estudiantil en media hora – ordenó y en cosa de segundos las chicas abandonaron la habitación dejándonos solos. Cuando se ponía en ese plan era intimidante, su hombros cuadrados y sus músculos le daban un aire amenazador, pero yo no le tenía miedo.

Él me debería tener miedo a mí.

-Respira y relájate. Esta semana estas con un pésimo humor ¿Es que estas con tú periodo? ¿Por eso es que no me tocas, no me dejas besarte? ¿Por qué no podemos intimar? No te preocupes, no te quiero solo por eso – me aseguró abrazándome.

No, sino que también me quería por la popularidad y por mi inteligencia. Y por ende todas las regalías con los profesores que eso conllevaba.

¡Maldito, mil veces maldito!

Por el momento dejaría que pensara que era por eso que estaba distante. Era una buena excusa que su pobre mente se había inventado, él no era tan inteligente como para darse cuenta que yo sabía todo. De pronto comprendí que sus brazos me rodeaban y los sentí asquerosos, como si miles de bichos extraños y pegajosos me estuvieran rodeando. Cerré mis ojos para evitar temblar del miedo y la asquerosidad. Por un momento mi mente me traicionó y se imaginó que otros brazos eran los que me rodeaban, otros brazos mucho más cálidos, más tiernos, más suaves…_él_.

Me separé con el alma en un hilo, la respiración agitada y las mejillas rosadas. No podía pensar en él. ¡No podía! Me estaba asustado el hecho de que todos y cada uno de mis pensamientos me llevaran irremediablemente a él. Este sentimiento de perder el control me estaba dejando aterrada.

Yo siempre tenía el control de todo lo que me rodeaba, incluso de mi misma.

-Te comprare un helado…vainilla tu favorito- aseguró abriéndome la puerta de la sala para salir.

¿Vainilla? Mi favorito era Fresa.

-¿Sabes? – le dije ya por los pasillos con mi mochila a cuestas. Él se giró y me miró – No me siento muy bien… ¿Puedes hacer la reunión sin mi? Ami sabe todo los detalles del proyecto– puse mi mejor cara de enferma… la verdad tenerlo a mi lado me hacía sentir así.

-Claro… ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar en mi auto? –

-¡No! – aseguré. Nunca había ido en su auto…nunca me había subido a un auto desde el accidente. Pero él nunca se había dado cuenta…- Prefiero caminar –

-Está bien como prefieras – diciendo eso se acercó a besarme pero yo me escabullí tosiendo un poco.

-Creo que cogí la gripe, mejor tomaré el autobús – mentí despidiéndome con mi mano y él haciendo el mismo movimiento despreocupadamente.

Caminé sin mirar atrás ni una vez, cruzando el área de la preparatoria. Con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte me recargue contra una pared de concreto que daba directo a un parque. Kiwasaki era un pueblo pequeño pero aun así mi casa quedaba algo alejada del centro. Usualmente me tomaba una media hora a pie llegar desde el camino habitual, jamás había tomado este desvío…

Y por ende jamás había visto este pequeño parque escondido detrás de esta pared de concreto; el suelo adornado con hierba y flores silvestres -la mayoría de color lila – rodeado por un frondoso bosque típico de Kiwasaki. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dejé llevar y caminé hasta el centro del lugar. Deje mi mochila en el suelo y permití que mi cuerpo cayera entre la hierba. Cerré los ojos e inspiré el dulce aroma de las flores.

Tierra húmeda, néctar, hierba recién cortada, sol…

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo? Toda mi vida se estaba convirtiendo en una reverenda mierda. Al final no tenía a nadie, no tenía nada que valiera la pena ¿o si? Solo me tenía a mí, siempre me tenía a mi…siempre estaba sola. Y cuando creía que había alguien ahí para mi, descubro la verdad. Cuando sentí que por primera vez alguien me trataba con cariño y cuidado; descubró que no podía ser para mi porque él ya tenía alguien y dolía. Incluso más que la propia traición de mi novio.

¡Mierda! ¿Ahora añoraba a alguien que no me quería ni por asomo? Otra vez patética…

No podía dejar que eso me afectara, yo tenía que construir mi propio lugar feliz. Nadie lo haría por mí, a nadie le importaba lo suficiente como para eso ¿Verdad?

Una lagrima solitaria abandono mi ojo. Me la limpie con efusividad.

No podía permitirme ser débil tampoco, el mundo no está hecho de débiles. Sakura Haruno era fuerte y como tal tenía que enfrentarse al mundo sola. Ningún chico por tierno, hermoso, atrayente que fuera podría cambiar eso… No cuando tenía una linda novia o cuando me odiaba como él lo hacía, inspirándole solo lástima. La suficiente como para llegar al extremo de regalarme una noche de sexo por despecho y por necesidad.

Más lágrimas surcaron mis mejillas y ahora sollozos acompañaron el silencio del lugar.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntaron dulcemente a unos metros de distancia haciéndome abrir los ojos de golpe y levantarme rápidamente.

El cielo estaba aún anaranjado, dando una sensación de calidez atronadora. Ojala mi corazón pudiera estar igual.

-Naruto…anda a ver, por favor. Escuché a alguien llorar – siguió pidiendo aquella dulce voz. Sin más tomé mi mochila y me levanté. No podía permitir que nadie me viese en estas condiciones tan deplorable, de seguro mi maquillaje se corrió y la máscara de pestaña se dibujaba debajo de mis pestañas.

Cuando por fin me levanté divisé como un chico rubio se acercaba en mi dirección. Al verme, su mirada se posó en mi y con cautela se acercó. No pude moverme, es como si su sola presencia me tranquilizara evitando cualquier modo de escape.

-¿Estás bien? –

Esa pregunta… ¿Dónde la había escuchado? No me importo en realidad el donde, mi mente sola recordó _quien_ la había hecho hace días en la biblioteca.

-Sí, sí…estoy bien – Aseguré limpiando y alisando mi falda.

-¿Todo bien? – siguió preguntando la voz y entonces la vi.

Hinata, la _novia_ de Sasuke. Sentada en la hierba, sobre una manta, con comida y libros en ella.

-Sí Sakura, solo es una chica – el chico rubio, Naruto, me miró algo confuso- Sakura Haruno ¿Cierto?-

¿Me conocía? Eso hizo que me sorprendiera pero luego mi mente hizo clic ¿Quién no me conocía en la preparatoria? Era obvio que este chico era de allí, sin embargo yo nunca lo había visto, y es que en realidad, jamás me había fijado en nadie más que no fuera mi circulo. ¡Menuda idiota!

Solo asentí y el me sonrió de vuelta. Disimuladamente limpie mis mejillas cuando él se giró hacia la chica y la tomó de la cintura levantadora amorosamente. Noté como ella se sonrojaba ante el acto y como le sonrió amorosamente a Naruto.

De tan solo mirarlos me sentí intrusa dentro de su intimidad. ¿Dónde estaba Sasuke…? ¿Y porque estaba este chico con ella? Mi mente hacia todas estas preguntas una tras otra sin darme siquiera oportunidad de parar a ver las respuestas, solo sabía, sentía el halo de dolor que cada una dejaba.

_Débil…El dolor y los sentimientos nos hacen débiles…_

-¿Sakura? – Pregunto Hinata ya cerca mío. Noté sus manos extenderse hacia mi y no lo evité. No evité que nuevamente sus delicadas manos me inspeccionaran. Una sonrisa cubrió su rostro -¡Sakura! ¿Cómo estás de la caída del sábado? ¿Todo bien? –

-Sí, Todo bien – Respondí. Estar con ellos me intimidaba y no sabía por qué. ¡Yo! ¡Sakura Haruno, intimidada! Insólito, pero muy apropiado para la nueva Sakura que estaba empezando a tomar posesión de mi. La Sakura débil…

De pronto las manos de Hinata tomaron las mías y las acariciaron. Naruto en un acto, inexplicable para mi, besó la mejilla de la chica, me sonrió y se fue no sin antes decir un "_Voy y vuelvo_".

El silencio se hizo eterno. Yo no me explicaba aún porque seguía aquí con mis pies estancados en la hierba, porque no huía de ella…¿Por qué me torturaba con su presencia que me recordaba una y otra vez que ella y el…?

-¿Por qué llorabas, Sakura?- preguntó de pronto dejándome helada en mi posición.

¿Cómo…?

-No estaba llorando – negué en un vano intento de parecer segura y convencida.

-A mi no me engañas. Puede que no vea, pero siento Sakura. Siento tu dolor, solo que no sé el porqué y me preocupa –

¿Le preocupa? ¿Sin conocerme, alguien se preocupa por mi? No puede ser…debe ser un error. No cuando ella…

-No…-

-Sé que no me conoces pero siento desde el fondo de mi corazón que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti ¿Seamos amigas? – me sonrió de forma tan sincera que no pude evitar sonreír también.

-No sabes cómo soy…puedo ser una psicópata asesina en serie y tú…-

-Imposible – me interrumpió – No puedes serlo –

-¿Cómo estas tan segura? – le pregunté aguantándome las ganas de reír histéricamente. Esta chica estaba loca, sin embrago empezaba a caerme bien.

-No podrías serlo…-Tiró de mi mano y comenzó a caminar lentamente - ¿Me quieres guiar a la manta? – me preguntó con una sonrisa tímida y avergonzada. ¿Es que tenia vergüenza de no poder llegar a un lugar por si misma?

Negué. Ella no debería sentirse así, jamás. Inexplicablemente algo en mi me incitaba a proteger a esta chica, un sentimiento reponedor que hacía que mi corazón se encogiera. Protección…como la que no le di a mi hermana.

Tome su brazo y la guie hacia la manta en un intento de olvidar el curso de mis pensamientos. Ella temblorosa se sentó y palmeó a su costado indicándome sin palabras que me sentara a su lado. Lo hice, por primera vez hice algo porque quería hacerlo y no por lo beneficios que esto conllevaba.

_Esta no es la primera vez_ , me recordó una vocecilla en mi mente que deseché al instante. Hinata no se merecía que pensara en eso. No, ella me había demostrado en las pocas oportunidades que habíamos cruzado palabras que era una persona pura.

-Sírvete lo que quieras – me indicó haciendo que por primera vez fijara mi vista en la comida que se extendía por la manta.

¿Estaban en un día de picnic?

Había todo tipo de dulces, unos refrescos sin abrir y una flor en el centro. Pero eso no fue lo que llamó mi atención, sino que fue una bolsa de celofán roja envuelta en la misma cinta blanca… con las mismas galletas dentro.

Las tomé sin darme cuenta de mis acciones.

-¿Estas galletas? - susurré haciendo que Hinata sonriera y tocara lo que yo estaba tocando.

-¿Te han gustado? – preguntó.

-¿Has sido tú? ¿Tú me has dejado esas galletas en mi banca? – dije atónita…

Ella solo rió.

-No, ¿Cómo crees? Yo no asisto a esa preparatoria, tengo mi propio tutor personal. La preparatoria de Kiwasaki no acepta personas con necesidades especiales– hizo un mohín que me disgusto. Maldita sea la preparatoria por no aceptarla – Le he encargado esa misión a mi hermano, espero no te haya ocasionado problemas…estos días anda con un humor de perros – continuo haciendo una mueca divertida.

-¿Tu hermano? – pregunté dudosa. Algo en mi sabía la respuesta, mis labios ya se estaban empezando a curvar inevitablemente antes de que la misma Hinata me la diera pero no….quizás me equivocaba y yo…

¡No podía estar tan feliz por eso!

-Sí, Sasuke – dijo - ¿Te acuerdas? En la biblioteca municipal…- siguió como tentando el terreno.

¡Claro que me acordaba! Oh Dios. Mi respiración se volvió errática, tanto que tuve que llevar una mano a mi pecho para tranquilizar mis pulmones y mi corazón. ¿No era su novio? No debería sentirme feliz, no debería sentir este alivio…no cuando el me odiaba. No cuando le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado.

Pero lo sentía… y me hacia inmensamente feliz. Contra todo pronóstico..

-¿Sakura? –

-Disculpa – contesté tratando de esconder mi repentina felicidad – Sí, lo conozco –

-Entonces, ¿Te han gustado las galletas? –

-¡Me han encantado! Muchas gracias – tomé sus manos en señal de agradecimiento.

Su risa cantarina hizo que todo el peso que llevaba a mis espaldas desapareciera un poco. Y riera también, por poco me asuste al escuchar una risa sincera de mi parte ¿Hace cuanto que no la había escuchado? No sonaba tan mal…la sinceridad de los sentimientos hace todo mas hermoso. Pensé sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Ahora me contaras porque llorabas?- preguntó cuando nuestras risas se terminaron y yo me paralice en mi puesto. Por supuesto, ella sintió la tensión de inmediato.

Hinata era una chica sagaz, muy perceptiva y no lo decía porque careciera de uno de sus sentidos. Algo en ella hacía que el resto estuviera en paz, en armonía con su sola presencia. Y eso me inspiraba la confianza que nunca tuve luego de cinco años…

- …Siento que nadie me quiere – aseguré apartando mi mirada de la suya. Absurdo.

-Eso no es verdad, hay personas que te quieren sin que tu lo notes…- aseguró.

-No sabes nada –

-Lo sé. Sé muchas cosas Sakura…-

-No soy una buena chica, he cometido muchos errores, demasiados–

-Nadie es perfecto Sakura…eso debes saberlo –

-Te equivocas – le respondí levantándome - Lo único que quiero es vengarme y lo haré.– respondí mordaz, asustándome a mi misma del tono de mi voz.

¿Pero que le estaba diciendo? Ella debería considerarme una loca de remate…pero ¿Qué más daba? Ella no estaba en mi burbuja perfecta de popularidad como para estropearlo todo y si osaba a hacerlo…era su palabra contra la mía.

Y la mía era ley.

Tomé mis cosas y me arreglé mi ropa.

-Ven a verme- pidió Hinata – Estaré esperándote aquí…-

Mi silencio no la amedrentó, ni siquiera consiguió que bajara su rostro ni su barbilla…un gesto tan parecido al de Sasuke. Me reprendí mentalmente por pensar en el...No más ¡No más! A lo lejos noté como Naruto, el chico rubio y tranquilo se acercaba a paso lento. El cielo ya estaba en tonalidad gris.

-¿Vendrás? –

Cuando el chico llegó y acarició una de las manos de Hinata yo tuve mi señal para irme. Corrí en dirección sur, esperando llegar a casa antes que mis padres lo hicieran para poder encerrarme en mi habitación y desaparecer.

¿Qué nadie es perfecto? Yo lo era… ¡Yo lo era! Y nadie se burlaba de mí.

Nadie me quería tampoco, nadie había allí para mi…nunca. Ni siquiera quien debería estarlo por deber, ni siquiera mi propia familia. ¿Cómo esperar un poco de afecto de extraños? Había sido una estúpida en contarle un poco de mi existencia a esa chiquilla.

Entré a mi casa cerrando de un golpe. No había nadie pues no había ningún coche en la cochera. Subí corriendo a mi habitación y me quedé sentada en el marco de la puerta con las manos en mi cara.

No más debilidad, no más descontrol…no más pensamientos para él.

Iba a recuperar mi vida perfecta… y nadie me lo impediría.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

**¿Quién quiere ser una persona sensual? Si quieres serlo recuerda siempre esto, una persona sensual es aquella que deja un valioso y erótico revienw XD Na! Enserio chicas/os considérenlo un pago de las personas que se encuentran detrás del ordenador. Espero y les haya gustado este resumen, cualquier queja o sugerencia no olviden en avisar. Bye**

**Mordiskitos **

**Betsy Uchiha o Cereciito17 **


End file.
